The Joker and The Ghost King
by ThePerksofBeingWallflowr
Summary: Just a little one shot I'm trying please don't judge! I've never wrote one before


"Nico." I whined sitting on his bed and looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow looking down at me. "What?" He asked shrugging off his leather jacket. We were in his cabin at camp, I really wasn't supposed to be there, but hey you know Hermes kids. We go where we aren't supposed to.  
"I'm cold." I said hoping he'd come and cuddle with me. Well of course not, stupid me. He grabbed his jacket and tossed it at me. I sighed looking down at it and looked over at him, he seemed distracted. Which is to be expected of a Hades kid, but this was different. It wasn't his usual ignoring me, cause usually there was some arguing and some dead things. (Trust me it happens)  
I crawled over towards him and put my arms loosely around his neck leaning my body against him. He tightened up when my breast were against his chest. He pushed me off him. "Just stop it Jamison." He snapped at me harshly. I looked up at him with surprise. So being the girlfriend of the Ghost King I know he has his moods, but what was up with that? And using my real name, now that's just cruel.  
I didn't say anything and pulled my knees closer to my body. His cabin was freezing. I shivered lightly and looked over at my boyfriend. I think I love him; not that I've told him yet. That would scare him away; we're the complete opposites, but I can't help it. Opposites attract right?  
I looked over at Nico who still had his back to me. I got up and walked over to him, he was staring at the ground with a blank look on his face. I kneeled down and looked up at him. "Nico." I said softly looking at him and he glanced up at me, his dark eyes filled with sorrow and hurt.  
"What's wrong?" I asked softly looking at him and his gaze swiftly looked back at the floor again. He avoided eye contact at all cost and I gently held his hand in mine, it was really warm. I looked down at his hands, they were huge and strong looking. Mine looked tiny in his.  
He pulled his hand away from my hand. "I don't want to talk about it." He growled darkly looking away from me. It was scary when he got like this, and I never knew why. And what I did next I will never forget.  
"Will you get off your mopey ass and just tell me what's wrong?" I yelled feeling tears start to come to my eyes. I had dealt with this for far too long and I was sick of it. "I'm just trying to be nice Nico! You are my boyfriend, I'm your girlfriend that doesn't give you the right to just ignore me! Now tell me what is wrong or I swear to the gods I will walk out of here right now and not come back." I threatened, tears streaming out of my eyes. I know, I know, I'm being a bit dramatic. I'm just sick of him pushing me away, I've liked him for so long and seeing him hurts me.  
He looked up at me and saw the tears in my eyes. He stood up quietly and looked at me and wiped away my tears. "Don't cry." He said and hugged me, I know I should of pushed him away. I was mad at him, but any sweet thing he does I seem to melt. My heart starts to race and my body and brain seem to not want to work together. My brain is yelling at my body to stop, that I was mad at him and he didn't deserve my affection, but of course it didn't want to listen.  
"It's just my dad." Nico muttered, I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Of course it was his dad, Nico's dad was always giving him a hard time for anything he did wrong. I nodded looking at him. He sighed and showed me his arm. "Let's just say never piss off the lord of the dead." He said showing me his arm which had a very long brand new scar. "Oh my gods." I whispered looking at him. I touched it gently making him flinch as he pulled his arm away. "I'm sorry I yelled." I said quietly looking at him Nico shrugged."I probably deserved it anyway, I'm sorry I'm such a horrible boyfriend." He sighed looking away from me. I felt one of my eyebrows raise as I looked up at him and grabbed him by the shirt. "Shut up." I muttered before pulling him down and pressing my lips firmly against his own. He didn't quiet respond, it was kind of like kissing a fish, his lips were dry and so were mine, but his were cold and he was completely stunned.  
I went to pull back, but I guess Nico finally came to his senses because before I knew it. Before I had even managed to take a step back he had pulled me as close at humanly possible and was kissing me. I mean we had kissed before, but it was like a peck on the lips nothing like this.  
Nico put his arms around my waist holding me captive in his arms as his lips caressed my own. Not that I cared, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. He licked my bottom lip and being the cheeky Hermes girl I am I denied him access. Well he wasn't too keen on that, he grabbed my ass making me gasp and slipped his tonnage into my mouth, cheeky bastard.  
He grinned lazily down at me and I felt a blush form on my face. He picked me up and I looked at him, I think the bewilderment on my showed because he just chuckled lightly before he set me down on the bed.  
Nico sat down next to me and I kicked off my sandals. "Screw it." I muttered and kissed him again, this time it was rougher and Nico was being more dominate. He pulled me closer and I played with the bottom of his t-shirt hoping he would get the hint. He did, fortunately, and pulled off his black shirt leaving him with just jeans and boxers. I could of just stared at those abs and would of been happy. Holy shit they were nice. He reached to grab me again, but I swatted his hand.  
"No way Mr. di Angelo, it's my turn." I grinned and crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. His eyes widen a little, ok so my dress is a bit big and lets just say the view he got didn't leave much to imagination. I leaned down and started kissing him and pressed my hips against his earning a moan of approval from him.  
We began making out again and I felt his hands start to creep up my dress and I did nothing to stop him, he tickled my sides gently and I started to giggle. He pecked my lips again and pulled my dress up from my body leaving me in just a pair of matching black lace bra and thong. He grinned and I felt my face flush pink, he grinned looking at me. "All of this for me darling? You shouldn't have." He grinned, his tone was teasing, but his eyes. They were filled with hunger and desire. I couldn't help but gulp as I watched him. In a flash I was pinned down to the bed and Nico glanced hungrily looking down at me.  
He went straight for my neck and kissed and sucked on my neck making me squirm in delight. I felt him smirk as he began sucking harder which just made me moan more. After leaving quiet a few (a lot) hickeys he turned his attention down to my boobs which were bouncing just ever so slightly with every deep breath I took.  
He grinned and began kissing the tops of them while they were still in my bra. I started to squirm but Nico got on top of me and held me in my lace. "Hm looks like these need some freedom." He grinned and leaned down kissing me again and began to undo my bra. After a few fail attempts to get my bra off he finally managed to get it off. He grinned and played with my left boob in hand. "Fuck babe these are gorgeous." He muttered his lips leaving my own and went to attack my boobs. He sucked harshly on the nipple making them into hard taunt peaks of pleasure and played with the other one with his hand. He grinned switching it around and I moaned feeling something stiffen against my leg.  
I smirked and looked at him pushing him off me, he looked kind of shocked as I undid jeans, I mean seriously? He had a freakin V? I mean hello? How hot is that?  
I grinned and slowly pulled them down to reveal a budge in his boxers, which by the way looked like it was dying to be freed. I looked over at my boyfriend who's eyes were as wide as sausages. I think he was about ready to throw me against the hall and just start fucking me until I can't walk for a week, but hey a girls got to have a little fun.  
"Hmmm." I grinned and ran my hand over his bulge and gently touched him through his boxers. He groaned and looked at me. I smirked and slowly slid his boxers off him and out sprang his dick. I gulped, it was bigger than I had originally thought. Nico stared at me and ran a hand through my dark brown curls. "You look so cute." He said and I giggled lightly and slowly put my mouth on his dick and began to suck earning a few groans for him.  
Ok so if you are wondering if I have ever done this before, the answer is yes. And I'd rather not admit who I gave the blow job too, let's just say I lost a bet and leave it at that. But Nico's dick, it was the biggest I had ever seen and trust me. I have 19 half brothers I've seen dicks before. Nudity doesn't really seem to bother my brothers, at all.  
I smirked and rubbed what I couldn't fit into my mouth with my hand. I looked up at my boyfriend and giggled lightly at his face, I don't think I have ever seen him actually look extremely happy, but seriously right now. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy.  
"Nico? Are you in there?" A voice said and we both jumped, my eyes widen. "Um yay Hazel just give me a second." He said and I looked around for my dress, it was a crinkled mess so Nico just tossed me his shirt and pulled his boxers and jeans back on. The cabin door opened and walked in his half-sister Hazel. I gulped sitting on his bed and looked down at my blue toenails. "Hey Hazel." Nico said avoiding my eyes, I really wanted to start cracking up laughing at that moment. Here we were making out and stuff and in walks his sister. Thank lord she knocks before entering.  
Hazel looked as if she was about to start cracking up too and looked between the two of us. "So are you guys going out?" She asked looking at both of us. "Yay, Hazel you know Jamie Presley, she's my girlfriend." Nico said and I felt my heart flutter when he called me his girlfriend. Hazel grinned. "I knew it! Frank owes me twenty bucks!" She said and walked out of the cabin, Nico and I exchanged looks. "Do you…" I started.  
"I have no idea." He said as Hazel walked back in. "Oh and by the way dinner is twenty minutes and we are playing Capture the Flag tonight. See ya." She grinned and walked out of the cabin.  
I looked over at Nico and pulled off his shirt and handed it too him. He grinned looking at me as I pulled my bra back on and grabbed my dress. "What?" I asked looking at him and he shrugged. "Nothing just thinking." He grinned.  
"Oh yeah? Bout what?" I asked walking over to him in just my bra and thong. Nico snacked his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He grinned down at me and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. "How we're going to kick your ass at Capture the Flag tonight." He grinned and I snorted.  
"You wish di Angelo." I said and pushed his hands away and pulled my dress back on. "Oh is that right Presley? Let's make a bet." He grinned looking at me knowing I couldn't resist a good bet.  
"All right your on. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants." I said looking at him and he smirked. "You are so going down Presley and by the way you'll love my punishment." He said darkly staring at me, did I ever mention how much I loved the fact he was the son of Hades, and how I really hoped we actually did lose tonight.  
"Oh really? We'll just have to see about that." I said and walked out of his cabin, I felt his eyes on me the entire time as I walked back to my cabin, oh this was going to be fun.


End file.
